


This Thing Between Us

by ENTFanfic05



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Marriage, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENTFanfic05/pseuds/ENTFanfic05
Summary: James wakes up to find Nyota at his door, and then they (like I have to tell you). Then they move forward together.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 6





	This Thing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are safe under these circumstances! I got more time to work on this, and I hope you like it!

James T. Kirk sat in his quarters, lying flat on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, bored. He was depressed again, missing Captain Pike and Carol Marcus. Spock would never be able to help.

Kirk groans loudly, grabbing his stress ball and beginning to bounce it off the roof. There's a burning, broken feeling where his heart should be. Whoever came up with the phrase, _'out of sight out of mind'_ is the biggest damn fool in human history.

Kirk sits up wearily when his door opens.

He grunts, expecting it to be Spock checking in on him for the _trillionth time_. But instead it is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. He raises his eyebrows in surprise – she's the last person he expected to see pay a visit, as she utterly despises him (or so it seemed). He can't blame her – he made a few dumb advances towards her when he got _really_ drunk.

Uhura smiles at his confusion, and proceeds to walk in and letting the door slide shut behind her. Kirk stands up. "Liuetenant Uhura, why are you coming to my quarters in the middle of Graveyard Shift?" She places two hands on his chest and shoves him back down onto the bed, making him sit like he's in _her_ quarters.

Kirk stares up at her in, his crystal blue orbs of eyes growing dark and dangerous. He feels his pants tightening uncomfortably at her harsh control of the situation.

Uhura's eyes light up a bit as she takes notice of his hardening manhood. She cocks her head questioningly. "What's wrong, Captain? Spock told me you weren't feeling well – let me guess. You miss Pike?" Kirk nods his head.

"Well what can I do to help you about that?" she asks sincerely. Kirk shakes his head, shrugging. "I don't know… I guess he was someone I was close with. He's the person that convinced me to join Starfleet."

She nodded her head, understanding him. "Well I can help you feel better. _So much_ _better_." Uhura whispers huskily, seduction drenching every word.

Suddenly, Uhura places her hands on Kirk's toned chest once again and pushes him roughly onto his back on the bed, hovering over him. James T. Kirk can't believe what's happening; his jaw drops as Uhura zips out of her suit, leaving her completely naked.

_'Holy fucking shit!'_ Jim thinks. She wasn't wearing any undergarments when she came in here! She _planned_ all of this… God! She straddles him with her nude body, and takes off his uniform. Uhura smirks to herself as she leaves him in his underwear, a rather large bulge poking out.

Kirk jerks his hips forward involuntarily as Uhura traces his stiff erection lightly with her fingers. He moans loudly. Nyota can't take it anymore, and neither can Jim. She yanks his boxers off and gasps at the impressive sight in awe. She knew Kirk was a pretty big guy before hand – bur he was _gigantic_. _'No wonder he's Captain with a package like that!'_ Uhura thought.

Uhura leans down and attacks his warm lips with her own. Kirk grabbms her small waist and flips her over so he's on top. He pins her to the top of his bed.

The desperate Lieutenant wraps her legs around his hips, hookinh her ankles together, thus forcing him closer. Kirk groans into her mouth at the contact of his manhood against her sex.

He can't physically take any more teasing from her and grabs the hard shaft of his cock, guiding it to her soaked entrance, more than ready.

He pulls away from the kiss, panting and grunting against her mouth. He finds her light brown eyes and searches them with his own blue orbs. "Are you ready for this?" he pants and she nods frantically. Oh, she was _far more_ than ready.

Finally, Kirk kisses her madly and shoves into her vagina. "JIM!" Uhura screams in pleasurr as she arches further towards him. He begins riding her with a frantic pace out of a desperate need for release.

Kirk squeezes his eyes shut and rests his head in the crook of his new lover's neck. She smells like roses and wine – intoxicating him with his sudden love for her. She's a feisty Lieutenant, but he likes them that way. Nyota Uhura is the type of girl James T. Kirk would want to love and marry.

If only he thought he deserved her. He doesn't however. The Captain doesn't think he deserves anything so purely romantic and sexy – smart and gorgeous. She was... everything. He couldn't possibly have her.

But either way, he's making love to her right now. Kirk allows his upper body to remain still as he continues to thrust his lower half in and out of his lover's warm vagina. His sweat drips off his muscled chest and onto Uhura's breasts. Kirk smoothly pinches her nipples with his fingers, making her swoon beneath him while his other hand occupies her swelling clitoris. This adds to Uhura's unmistakeable pleasure.

Nyota screams as she comes hard. Her walls clench around her captain's massive shaft, covering him with her warm love juices.

Her orgasm catapults Kirk into his own wonderful end. He kisses her as he ejaculates his lovely sperm. Jim doesn't bother pulling out once they're both done – Uhura even has another orgasm. Not wanting it to be over, the restless Lieutenant begins to rock her hips onto his still hardening dick and moans against his open mouth.

Finally Kirk comes again and pants, grunts into her mouth, "I love you, and I love you so much. _God_ , I wish I could marry you right now dammit!"

Uhura's eyes widen and light as his sudden confession. "Captain Kirk… Whatever could you mean?!" He realizes his mistake in saying too much and back tracks wildly. "Uh, I'm sorry Lieutenant it's uh – nothing!" Uhura shakes her head, staring at him with her piercing brown eyes. "No James, tell me…now." His shoulders slump and he nods his thrusting taking a back seat to the conversation.

"Okay I said I want to marry you, is that so dreadfully bad?" Uhura considers this and slowly shakes her head no.

"No…no I guess not… But…do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to marry me really?"

He nods without a moment's hesitation or thought. "Yes…yeah absolutely. I would love nothing less than to make you Nyota Kirk." She laughs at him and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him in for a long smoldering kiss.

Getting the urgent signals from his body, Jim begins to pound into her again with fierce, merciless force.

Uhura screams in pure ecstasy and joy, wrapping her arms around his lean and toned back. Kirk grabs her hands and pins them above her head with his own larger ones.

Nyota gives up her fight –and comes violently, Kirk accepting her surrender and allowing himself to let go once again – filling her with more his warm silky semen.

They lay their together, unmoving as they wrap their arms around each other and kiss softly.

A few hours later into the early morning, the two roll together in Kirk's bed and make more passionate, endless love. Completely exhausted at 0500 Uhura parts from her soundly sleeping lover and dresses for early morning mission training.

However being the light sleeper that he is, Kirk wakes up and kisses her. She pulls away with a smirk. "See you on the bridge, Captain Kirk."

Kirk smiles at her as she exits his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will have more sex... after dealing with Romulans first.


End file.
